


just like coca cola

by TheGlassesPredicament



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM Austin
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Just a light sprinkling of angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, but if they do there's always fanfics, i just want shay to be happy, i swear it won't be too angsty tho, i'm praying the writers don't fuck it up, including this one lol, this is my take on season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesPredicament/pseuds/TheGlassesPredicament
Summary: Senior year was going shit, in Shay’s opinion. After a summer of nothing but making music, hanging with Tyler and Marlon, and working part-time at an arcade, the daily routine school brought with it was excruciatingly dull.That is until Shay meets Lola, a quirky, mysterious girl who's just moved to town. Suddenly, things seem a lot more interesting.* Inspired by Murmuration, here's my take on SKAM Austin Season 3 *





	1. Tuesday 12:12

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Since this fandom is somewhat lacking in fics, I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring with what I want from Shay's season. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by "Murmuration" by Coniferophyta which I recommend y'all read! It's hella good.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic, and if you do please leave some kudos and comments, I'd really appreciate it

Senior year was going shit, in Shay’s opinion. After a summer of nothing but making music, hanging with Tyler and Marlon, and working part-time at an arcade, the daily routine school brought with it was excruciatingly dull. They were barely two weeks into the year and she’d already developed major senioritis, having skipped three of the eleven class days so far. Tyler had lowkey been on her ass about it, if only because he knew why she was ditching.

 

Things with Megan were… _awkward_ , to say the absolute least. She’d showed up to a few gigs over the summer, but she and Marlon kept arguing about her new drinking habits, Tyler trying to play mediator, and Shay had just given her the silent treatment. She was so tired of Megan’s shit, so she avoided her gaze and locked her lips until the other girl got the message. They hadn’t said a word to each other since June.

 

Shay had, however, started talking to Grace a bit more. After yet another intense fight with her mom, Shay had found herself needing a new place to stay. She’d crashed at Tyler’s for a few nights, but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome, and his moms already had their hands full with Tyler and his siblings, so she looked into eBay listings until she’d found a familiar face. She’d only met Eve twice, both times at parties they’d been mutually invited to, but they’d liked each other well enough, so Shay had emailed her about staying with her. Shay didn’t even know who Eve’s cousin was until nearly a month after moving in.

 

Grace had been up in New York with Daniel for most of the break, and had been a bit out of the loop about Shay’s addition to the house. Conversation between them was still stilted, but getting better. They had an agreement not to tell people Shay lived there, and to let each other know when they had friends over. So far, it was going good. The only other person who knew was Tyler, which Shay didn’t mind.

 

Shay’s brought out of her inner monologue by Tyler snapping in her face. “Dude,” he says, “Earth to Shay. I’ve been trying to get your attention for, like, an hour.” She takes out an earbud and toys with it, leaving the other in as "Boredom" by Tyler, the Creator starts playing.

 

“Yeah, sorry bro, just thinking.” She replies, eyes flitting around the common area. The trio is perched on a picnic bench near the lockers so they have a view of the entire space. Tyler says it's so he can scope out hot guys, but Shay knows he's really watching for Megan's group. She looks down at Marlon, who’s working on an assignment for English. “What’s up?”

 

Tyler gives her a weird look. “Thinking? Sorry, didn’t realize you had a brain.” Shay slaps his arm and lets out a small “fuck off” before gesturing for him to keep talking. “I was just wondering if you’d met that new girl yet? The one that always wears bombers? I feel like you’d like her.”

 

“Nah, nah, I haven’t. What’s her name again?” She asks. It’s not necessarily a lie, that she hasn’t talked to her, but it’s not the full truth. Shay knows her name, knows who she is; she spent the night after the first day of school trying to find her on every social media platform. She couldn’t find anything.

 

“Lola. I have Chem with her. She’s-- Oh, yo, she’s coming over here.” Shay lifts her gaze in the same direction as Tyler and, sure enough, sees Lola walking their way. She looks _incredible_ ; she has on a white and forest green Adidas puffer over a black crop top, black skinny jeans that are rolled up to show off her ankles, and matching white Adidas shoes. Her hair’s up in a small bun on the top of her head, held together by a scrunchie and… Is that a fucking snake?

 

While Shay’s still taking in her outfit, Lola reaches the table, giving the trio a wave. Shay pulls out her other earbud. “Hey Tyler, can I ask a favor?” As she’s speaking, Shay watches her head tilt to the side, the snake in her hair wrapping itself tighter around the bun. She glances at Shay and gives her a bright smile.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met-- I’m Lola,” she says, sticking out a hand for Shay to shake. She accepts it, and holds it for a second too long before letting go, watching as Lola then offers it to Marlon, who barely looks up from his work. She drops it, looking unphased. 

 

“Uh, depends. I have no upper body strength, so any bodies you need buried, ask Shay,” Tyler replies smoothly.

 

“Oh, no,” she says, laughing lightly. Shay thinks it’s adorable how, as she giggles, her cheeks have little dimples, and her smile spreads up to her eyes. “But I’ll keep that in mind! I was actually wondering if you could tell me why people are staring at me? I mean, last I checked I looked fine, and I get it I’m the new girl ‘n all, but still. I can’t figure it out.” She looks a little shy as she rambles, ducking her head down as if to avoid more staring.

 

Tyler raises an eyebrow before answering. “Well,” he draws out, “it _might_ have something to do with your current accessory.”

 

Lola frowns, knitting her brows in confusion. She pats her collarbone, then ears, and finally her hair, where her fingers connect with the head of the snake. Her eyes widen, and then she smiles at Tyler and Shay.

 

“Oh my God, that explains so much, thanks.” She reaches her other hand up and quickly unwinds the snake from around her bun. It looks like she’s done this before.

 

“Is that like, _your_ snake? Because if not I’d be a little concerned.” Shay tells her. Lola makes eye contact with her as she wraps the snake around her hand. They hold their gaze as she walks forward, motioning for Tyler to scoot over. She sits down between the two of them and then holds out the snake for Shay to pet.

 

“He’s mine, don’t worry. This is Charlie, he’s a garden snake and doesn’t bite. He probably climbed up this morning while I was getting ready for school, I didn’t even notice he was there.” She laughs to herself as she speaks, as if sharing an inside joke between her and Charlie.

 

“I take it this happens a lot?” Shay quips, still petting Charlie. The snake is a dark green, almost the same shade as Lola’s jacket. They match, Shay thinks, eyes moving up to meet the other girl’s again.

 

Lola nods. “He can be a real bitch sometimes, but I love him.” Her expression is fond. After another moment of petting, she brings Charlie over to her right to let Tyler see him, but keeps her eyes firmly placed on Shay. “You have any pets?”

 

Shay shakes her head. “I used to have two dogs, but… They both died a few years ago.” Lola frowns, then puts her left hand on Shay’s knee. Her skin heats at the contact.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. What were their names?” She looks genuinely interested, Shay thinks. In general, too, Lola seems to care about everything she hears. It’s sweet. Shay grins at her. “Nah, you’ll think it’s bad.”

 

Lola quickly shakes her head. “I doubt that. I’m sure anything you come up with is gold.” She states. Shay is suddenly aware of the fact that they’ve been staring at each other for a while, so she looks away as she replies, “... It was Biggie and Smallz.”

 

She blushes as she brings her gaze back to Lola, who’s giving her an incredulous look. “Are you serious? That-- Oh my God, that’s so fucking great.” Her laughter fillers her whole body, and Shay watches as her shoulders shake up and down with each chuckle.

 

Tyler chooses this moment to re-enter the conversation, telling her, “No, dude, that’s not even the best part. They were both pit bulls, yeah? And Shay named the smaller one Biggie and the bigger one Smallz.”

 

This brings out another fit of laughter from Lola. It’s so infectious that Shay starts joining in, and so does Tyler. They keep laughing for what feels like forever, until the bell signaling the end of lunch rings. Lola is still breathing hard as she stands up, putting Charlie back up into her hair.

 

“Well, thank y’all for helping me out. I’ll see you around.” She gives them a mock salute and, as she turns around, sends Shay a quick wink. Shay freezes, feeling her cheeks heat up as she watches the other girl walk away.

 

Tyler does not freeze though, instead taking in Shay’s expression before telling her, “ _I knew it_. You’re already head over heels.” Shay smacks his arm, before grabbing her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder.

 

“Shut up,” she says, but she can feel herself still smiling. She looks over at Marlon, who’s still finishing up his homework, completely oblivious. “You coming or what?”

 


	2. Friday 11:23

Even through the bathroom walls, the music is deafening. Shay feels the baseline pulse through her as she leans back on the side of the bathtub. She can’t remember why she let Marlon and Tyer drag her to this party. It’s not that she hates parties or crowds, but she’s tired. The group had run into Megan as they came in, and it felt like Shay was drowning all over again. She wanted to say something, to scream at her, hold her, anything, but instead, she’d just let Tyler pull her by the wrist through the hallway.

 

Shay pokes Tyler in the side and grabs the makeshift bong from him. It’s a sour cream and onion Pringles can. She pulls out her lighter and takes a few hits, letting her eyes close as she tries not to cough. Her mind wanders back to the same place it’s been all week: _Lola_.

 

Ever since their conversation, Shay has been watching the other girl, taking in as much of her as she can from her distance, looking for another chance to talk to her. Since lunch on Tuesday Shay had only managed to send a “hello” Lola’s way in the halls. She wants to say more. She wants to listen to her laugh and hold her hand and--

 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by Tyler, who takes the bong back from her. “Jesus Christ you’re a lightweight,” he turns to Marlon, “she’s already faded as fuck.” Marlon laughs.

 

“Speaking of, my dad’s been on my fucking case recently, so I’d rather one of y’all take the weed tonight.” Marlon looks between the two of them. On the other side of him is Kyle, who brought the weed with him. He’s fairly quiet, and a new addition to the group. Shay thinks the only reason he’s there is to trade up with Marlon, but so far he hasn’t been a dick or started shit, so she doesn’t mind.

 

Shay looks up at Marlon and replies, “It’s chill, I can hold onto it.” She knows the worst Eve will do is ask to have some, and that Grace knows to mind her own business.

 

Marlon passes the bag over and Shay stuffs it in her pocket and shifts in the tub so that she’s leaning against the shorter side, her legs propped up on top of Tyler’s. Through the walls, she can hear a new song starting. It’s _WHERE THE CASH AT_ by Brockhampton. She feels Tyler tapping along to the beat on her shin.

 

“Bruh,” Marlon huffs, looking down at his phone, “Megan’s texting again. _Babe I fucking miss you_. The fuck do I say to that?” He looks annoyed on the surface, but Shay knows that he’s really just concerned.

 

Marlon and Megan had had a complicated summer. It felt like they were constantly on and off to the point where Shay gave up trying to understand them. She’d only ever gotten the story from Marlon’s side, and what he’d told her didn’t paint a good picture. Megan had been clingy and way too apologetic, and she’d rarely been sober when they saw each other. By August, Marlon had given up trying to help her; he’d said they’re relationship was “way too fucking exhausting” to continue, and that had been that, at least for him.

 

“I don’t know, dude,” Tyler replies. “Tell her to fuck off. Or don’t reply. You don’t owe her anything.”

 

Kyle hums. “Girls fucking suck, bro.” Marlon sighs, locking his phone and putting it down in the tub next to him. “Just like, let her know you’re over it. Post something on IG, get a new hoe.”

 

Tyler chimes back in, “What about Alexia, or Taylor? They both seem like your type.”

 

Marlon scrunches his eyebrows. “They’re both Kittens though.” Tyler nods.

 

“Exactly. Your type to a T.” Malon shoves him playfully, shaking his head. Tyler mimes punching his stomach, and Marlon pretends to pass out into Kyle’s arms.

 

While the boys are messing around, Shay hears the bathroom door open, and turns to see a guy come in and shut the door. He clears his throat. “Y’all mind if I…” He gestures toward the toilet.

Marlon kicks a foot out of the tub and in front of the toilet, attempting to block his way. “It depends, he says with a smirk, “what’s in it for us?”

 

Shay rolls her eyes so hard she’s sure it’s audible. She watches Tyler cock his head to the side and give the guy a slow once-over, then sending him an impressed look when he finally meets the other guy's eyes.

 

The guy shrugs. “Fuck, I don’t know, man. A blowjob?” He pushes past Marlon’s leg with ease and goes over to the toilet. It’s facing away from the group, but Shay still averts her eyes, instead focusing on the hem of Tyler’s jacket.

 

Marlon, however, keeps his eyes locked on the other guy. “What’s your name?”

 

“Clancy,” he answers, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink. “Why?”

 

“Well, Clancy,” Marlon says. He’s wearing his _I have zero brain cells_ smirk, which was never a good thing. “While I appreciate the offer, I think you’d be better off asking one of them.” He gestures toward Tyler and Shay.

 

Clancy turns around, leaning on the sink as he takes in the two of them. Shay stares back, trying to give off an intimidating vibe. It doesn’t seem to work though, as Clancy smiles and, in one swift move, sits on the edge of the bathtub and leans down over Shay, face inches away from hers.

 

“May I?” He asks. At least he’s a gentleman, Shay thinks, and gives him a tiny nod, letting his lips meet hers. The kiss deepens fairly quickly, and Shay brings a hand up to the nape of his neck. From beside her she can hear Marlon wolf whistle, and a moment later she feels Tyler slip out from under her and hears the three boys exit.

 

Clancy makes use of the newly freed up space by hopping into the bathtub while still barely breaking apart from Shay. He puts one hand on her hip and the other of the wall of the tub behind her.

 

Shay isn’t uncomfortable, exactly, but she isn’t really enjoying herself. She lets him continue though because she can’t bear to think of what turning him down would mean. She isn’t ready to answer that question yet.

 

They break apart, and Clancy gives her a wide smile. She only raises her right eyebrow in return, as if to ask, “Is this all?” He seemingly takes this as a challenge, moving both hands to her stomach, just above the zipper of her jeans.

 

“Is this okay?” He stares at her, and for a moment it feels like his eyes are piercing through her soul. She nods, wondering why the hell he was being so polite. She knows, in the back of her mind, that it’ll make it harder to turn him away once she gets tired of lying again.

 

But for now, she just leans back, telling herself to relax as she felt Clancy go down on her, allowing her imagination to take over, thoughts of strawberry blonde hair and puffer coats filling her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all,,, the season two finale kinda fucked me up. tyler is trinity2121? marlon and megan are together again? i'm at a loss for words honestly. hella ready for season three though !!


End file.
